Falling
by ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen
Summary: *Title may be subject to change. Rated T just in case* Falling in love is easy. But not if you fall in love with the enemy. Not if you fall in love with Ray Beech
1. Prologue

**A/N: I really should be updating the other stories I'm still working on, but if you have a big, fluffy plot bunny that just **_**won't **_**leave you alone no matter how many times you try scaring it off (and **_**this**_** is just further proof I'm insane), you have to write it. And hey, I now have something to do this summer.**

**A special shout out to **_**Madelines**_**, whose story "Lifeline" introduced and made me fall in love with Ray/Stella, or "Rayella," as was decided upon in her story. So thanks! And great job on coming up with a couple name for them, which is definitely something I would ever be able to do.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a guy, so I cannot possibly be Mark Peter Hughes. I'm still in school, so I couldn't have written and/or directed the movie. So, from process of elimination, I don't own anything. Man, I get tired of these…**

"Falling in love is a lot like, well, falling. When it happens, it can't be stopped. It's usually quick, happening in what seems like a blink of an eye. There's a fear of not knowing if someone will catch you, or just let you fall and get hurt. The uncertainty is so great that people tread lightly, trying not to slip and fall in love with the wrong person, like they try to avoid tripping and landing flat on their face."

Those were the words Stella Yamada's grandmother would always tell her. Every time she visited the small, yellow house, Grandma Yamada would sit her down with a glass of freshly baked cookies and a glass of milk to tell a young Stella things her parents hoped to put off until she was much, much older.

Stella remembered everything her seemingly quickly aging grandmother muttered softly to her, as to prevent her parents from hearing. They never did, If they had, though, Stella was sure they would never let her visit again, knowing full well that Grandma Yamada wouldn't listen to them if they told her not to tell a nine-year-old girl stuff they hoped she wouldn't have to worry about for at _least_ a decade.

Lucky for Stella, who was too caught up in memories to really notice anything, lunch was a time when you really didn't have to pay attention. She sat with her band, the ever-growing-in popularity Lemonade Mouth. Wen and Olivia, acting like their usual shy selves, were laughing at something Charlie had said, blushing whenever their eyes met. Stella rolled hers. If it was the last thing she did, she was _going_ to get them together.

Mo was joking with Charlie as well, a slightly hurt expression crossing her face whenever she glanced at Scott, her now ex-boyfriend, whom she had caught with Jules (_again_) and dumping him on the spot. It was obvious Charlie was doing his best to keep her mind off of it, which seemed to work. _They are so next_, Stella thought, at the same time wondering when she became a matchmaker.

The cafeteria was crowded and very loud, but not as bad as it would have been if Brenigan wasn't riding around on his stupid segway. Seriously, why would someone even use those things? He wasn't exactly intimidating anyone on that thing, especially when he was wearing a helmet.

As she looked around the cafeteria again, she met the ice cold eyes of Ray, his handsome face (although she would never admit that to _anyone_ without having to kill them afterwards) morphing into a sneer. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she quickly turned away, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt almost as she was… falling.

_Oh no oh God oh no_. She jumped up suddenly, causing everyone at the table to look at her. She had to make a quick excuse. "I forgot something in the music room." They nodded in understanding and went back to whatever (she really had no idea) they had been talking about before. She left quickly, her thoughts going a mile a minute.

No, it was _impossible_. She, Stella Yamada, could not be _in love_. Especially not to someone as arrogant and egotistical as Ray Beech. There was no way. But he waskinda cu- _No!_ She couldn't think that. It wasn't right.

She pushed the doors open, after carefully avoiding running into a senior with his lunch tray. She left, completely unaware of the eyes that followed her out, practically burning a hole in her now tensed up back.

**A/N: Eh, it could've been better. Sorry it's so short, but it **_**is**_** kinda the prologue, so those can't be expected to be too long. I promise the next chapters, whenever I post them, will be longer. But that could be anywhere from today to next week, possibly even two weeks. Inspiration is a very tricky thing. The title, in my opinion, is awful. If you have a better one, let me know.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Look who's finally updating. It really took a long time. Sorry for the delay. I had absolutely no idea what to do next. You know, it's kinda sad that the last chapter was the shortest one I'd ever written, yet it was the most popular. But I'm not complaining. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It means a lot. Oh, **_**mitchie.x **_**and **_**Madelines**_**, if either of you (or both. I can mix them) could come up with a better title, that would be absolutely wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I figured it was pretty obvious I didn't own Lemonade Mouth since I have to write on FanFiction. If I owned it, I wouldn't need to. And, if I owned it, Rayella would be the power couple.**

Leaving the cafeteria quickly, Stella tried to clear her thoughts. Maybe if she focused on getting her band mates together, it would get her mind off of Ray Beech. She made her way into an always empty classroom, sitting down on one of the many desks the janitor had forgotten to move. Looking around, she wished her head could be as empty as the classroom.

Getting her friends together was going to be difficult, to say the least. Mo was still upset over Scott. Charlie was still pining after her. He'd be the easiest to convince. Olivia and Wen were _way_ too shy to do anything about it on their own. She was gonna need all the help she could possibly. She'd even accept help from Ray if need be. He could probably get them together faster than she could. He was manipulative and egotistical beyond a handsome face, which was always marred with a sneer. Wait, wait, wait, _wait_. Handsome?

She shook her head. He wasn't. She really couldn't think that. But it was tru- Ok, seriously? Her own _thoughts _were betraying her now. She was so lost in those treacherous thoughts that she didn't hear someone walk into the classroom until they spoke, cruel and jeering. "Wow, Yamada. Did you and Loser Mouth have fight?"

Stella looked up. One Ray Beech was standing in front of her, cold smirk in place, light blue eyes harsh. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you ever going to come up with a more clever insult? Or are you too stupid to?"

"Why come up with a new one when this one still bothers you?"

"Actually," She said, falsely sweet. "It's kinda washed up. You know, like your sad excuse of a band?"

His nostrils flared. He would've responded, if Wen's voice hadn't rang out. "Leave her alone, Beech."

They both turned in his direction, where he and Olivia, who looked really worried, were. Stella hopped off of the desk and walked over to them, leaving Ray staring after her. A plan to get their missing band members together already forming.

O.o.O

"OK, so let me get this straight. You want to set up Mo and Charlie?" Wen asked incredulously. When Stella nodded in response, he continued. "And you want me and Liv to help?" Again, she nodded. "I'm in."

The two turned towards Olivia, who had been walking silently. They looked at her expectantly. As she looked between the two, she knew that they would set them up even if she didn't help. She was going to help, though. She wanted them together as much as Stella and Wen did. "Count me in, too."

Stella smiled wide. "OK. We should meet tomorrow to discuss some plans and ideas."

One couple down, one to go.

O.o.O

She walked into the class she shared with Mo. Sitting next to the dark haired girl, she poked her arm, instantly getting her attention. "What?" She whispered. The teacher had just walked in and was writing something on the board that Stella couldn't see from behind him. She rolled her eyes before answering her.

"I need your help. Well, yours and Charlie's."

Mo's perfectly tweezed eyebrows came together in confusion. "What for?"

"To get Liv and Wen together. We know they aren't going to do it on their own."

She nodded. "True. We can ask Charlie after class. Now, shush. I don't want to miss this." And she turned back to the teacher, leaving Stella to do a mental victory dance.

O.o.O

Thirty minutes later, Stella wanted to jump up and strangle the teacher. He couldn't have chosen a more boring thing to teacher. The bell rang and she was the first one to leave, not waiting for Mo like she was planning on doing. She got to Charlie first, practically bouncing with excitement. Charlie continued to ask what was going on, but she wouldn't answer. Since she was finally out of the classroom, she would wait for Mo.

Speak of the devil. Mo came up behind her, panting slightly. Stella waited for her to catch her before she explained. "I need your guys' help to get Wen and Liv together. I could do it by myself, but it would be easier if you two helped me. What do you say?"

Charlie had been shaking his head all throughout her explanation. "Sure. It could be fun."

Mo smiled lightly. "Well… they _are _cute together… OK. I'll do it."

At that precise moment, the warning bell was signaling that they had one minute before they were late. "We'll make plans later. Bye!" Stella called over her shoulder. Hurry to her class, she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Suddenly, she ran into a warm, hard body. She hit the person with such a force that she was propelled forward towards the floor, the poor person who was unlucky enough to run into her falling with her. She closed her eyes as she braces for the impact. It was softened by whomever she had run into. Without opening her eyes, she was about to apologize to the person when they spoke.

"If you wanted me that bad, Yamada, you could've just said so."

Her eyes popped open to meet the blue of Ray Beech's. She jumped up and off of him, blushing a deep red that would've put a tomato to shame. "I'll keep that in mind." She deadpanned. Then, without saying anymore, not even a "Bye," she sprinted to her class, hoping that she wasn't going to be late. If she was (for the third time), it would mean detention. And detention meant she wouldn't be able to get her plans in motion.

Stella got into her seat mere seconds before the bell rang. She sighed in relief and spent the rest of the class period trying to rid herself of thoughts of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, arrogant boy that were plaguing her mind.

**A/N: Well… it was a little longer than the last one. I wish it could've been even longer, but when you're out of ideas, you're out of ideas. I'll try to update sooner next time. I have proof that I'm completely klutzy. Yesterday, I had forgotten to get my grandfather a card for Father's Day. We were already in the checkout line so I fast walked to go and get him a card. I accidently took the long way and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I rammed my leg into a t-shirt display. I have a huge bruise and it hurts anytime even a little pressure is put on it. And too make things worse, by the time I got back to the checkout line, my dad had already paid, so I had to go and wait in line again. I have the worst luck.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I have gotten some **_**great**_** story title suggestions. I seriously cannot choose. So I decided that I'm gonna list them here and let you all choose. I'll be giving credit where credit is due.**

"**The Matchmaker" (**_**Sorceress of Magic 15**_**)  
>"Complicated" (<strong>_**mitchie.x**_**)**_**  
><strong>_**"Pushing and Pulling" (**_**mitchie.x**_**)  
>"Downrush" (<strong>_**Madelines**_**)  
>"Magnetic" (<strong>_**Madelines**_**)  
>"The Enamoring of Stella Yamada" (<strong>_**Madelines**_**)  
>"Revolt and Rebellion" (<strong>_**Madelines**_**)  
>"Undeniable" (<strong>_**Madelines**_**)  
>"Sabotage" (<strong>_**Madelines**_**)**

**So tell me which one(s) you like best. I can tell you right now I'm not gonna choose after this chapter. I'm gonna stretch it out until we narrow down the titles. If you like more than one, vote for them both. If you want to combine two or more of them, tell which two you've combined and I'll add it to next chapter's vote. I'll be eliminating the titles that get the least amount of votes. Thanks in advance.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I registered as a Beta Reader a while ago. I can now help with stories! If you want me to help you with one of yours, just PM me! I have plenty of time and I'll gladly help. **

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting sick of these. They are so depressing. I don't own Lemonade Mouth. So sue me. No… wait. **_**Don't **_**sue me. That was the point of this stupid thing! *sighs* **

Her overall plan was working out perfectly. Every chance she got, she would get them alone. And the best part was that they had no idea what was going on. They just thought it was part of the plan to get the others together.

She hadn't run into Ray (figuratively or literally) since she fell on him in the hallway. Stella was happy about that, though. The less she saw of that blue-eyed jerk, the better. And anyway, she had to focus on her master plan. Just yesterday, during band practice, she had Wen and Mo (both not knowing the other was helping) arrange it so there was only one chair and two loveseats. Stella made sure she got there extra early, taking the one chair and convincing the others this was all part of the plan. If it continued to work out as well as it had been for the last few days, her band mates would be paired off by the end of the month.

It was after school and she was heading down to the basement. Mr. Brenigan had given her detention. Again. Well, if he didn't want people to insult him, he wouldn't ride a segway with a helmet on and wear awful ties. She had just merely suggested he wear something that _didn't_ look like a five-year-old with crayons had gotten a hold of it.

She was repeatedly hitting the DOWN button of the elevator when she heard a mocking voice behind her. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Stella Yamada. And look, she's all alone. So, tell me, where are you loser friends? Did they finally abandon you?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ray standing with Patty… Patty… If forget it. Stella really didn't care what her last name was. She glared harder at the silver doors that were taking forever to open. "Don't you have something - _anything _- better to do than bother me? Like, I don't know, stuff your head down a toilet? You'd really make a lot of people happy if you did. Especially me." _Liar_, an inner voice said.

_I am _not _lying_, she thought back.

_Yes, you are. _It argued.

_And how would you know?_

_Because I'm you._

_Shut up! _Stella thought angrily, seriously wishing the elevator would get there already. A few mental arguments later, a bell dinged, letting her know that it had arrived. She walked in quickly, eager to get away from Ray and his airheaded follower. Shock radiated throughout her body when Ray stepped into the elevator next to her, telling the Dumb One not to wait for him, he had detention. Stella inwardly cursed. She just couldn't get away from him.

As the elevator slowly moved down towards their destination, you could cut the tension with a knife. She could feel his eyes boring into her, but she refused to look back at him, like his intensifying look was willing her to do. Had she, she wouldn't be able to look away.

Resisting the urge to slap herself silly for having that thought, her hands clenched into fists by her sides, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by him. He smirked, and she internally growled. _Jerk. Stupid, egotistical jerk. Stupid, hot, egotistical jerk. _

As much as she hated to do so, Stella had to admit that Ray was attractive. With his carefully spiked blonde hair (she wouldn't have been surprised if he spent more time on his hair than she did on hers), sky blue eyes, and pink lips, he had evidently broken a lot of hearts. At least, that was the rumor going around the school. She didn't listen, spread, or believe them, but that didn't mean she didn't hear them.

Stella walked out of the elevator as soon as it had stopped, walking as fast as she could without looking like she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible, even though she did. The door to the music room was open, waiting for the kids unlucky enough to get caught doing whatever it was they had done to come and endure an hour in the stuffy room, forced to occasionally hear the toilets flush.

Once over the threshold, she pretended to be interested in a box of stuff that was shoved in a corner, dreading the fact that she and Ray seemed to be the only two who had detention that day. When Ray finally walked in and took a seat, she sat in the one that was the furthest away from him, now training her eyes on the cluttered desk of Mrs. Reznick, who, in Stella's opinion, was the greatest teacher _ever._

Speaking of which, the kooky teacher finally walked in. "Good, you're both here." _Good? What was 'good' about it? I'm stuck with Ray for an hour! _Unaware of Stella's thoughts, Mrs. Reznick continued, shuffling through papers and pausing to look at every other one. "I don't… really have anything for… you to do… so," She looked up smiling brightly. "You can just… talk amongst yourself."

If she wouldn't have gotten a longer detention, Stella would have said something. Instead she just snapped her mint gum loudly, the _pop_ echoing throughout the room. Mrs. Reznick didn't appear to care, but Stella probably wouldn't be able to tell even if it had. Mrs. Reznick bustled out of the room happily, leaving the school's worst enemies together in a room. _Alone_.

What could _possibly_ go wrong?

**A/N: I decided to end it here. I'll try update sooner, but no promises. Don't forget to vote for a title!**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update! Ugh, I really need to write more. In fact, I'm gonna write the next chapter and have it ready so I can post it next week. Or maybe even Sunday.**

**As for titles, I've gotten new entries and some of the old ones. And some have been eliminated. This is what we've got now:**

"**The Matchmakers' Enamoring Tale" (**_**A mixture submitted by Doubt But Never Regret**_**)**_**  
><strong>_**"The Complicated Enamoring of Stella Yamada" (**_**A mixture submitted by KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**_**)**_**  
><strong>_**"The Matchmaker" (**_**Sorceress of Magic 15**_**)**_**  
><strong>_**"Undeniable" (**_**Madelines**_**)  
>"Downrush" (<strong>_**Madelines**_**)  
>"Magnetic" (<strong>_**Madelines**_**)**

**Wow that's been narrowed down. Which one do you think it should be? You can combine some if you like. I don't have a problem with it.**

**Disclaimer: These are so annoying. I don't get the point of them. If I have to write on FanFiction to get what I want to happen, happen, then I obviously don't own it! **

"Honestly," Mrs. Reznick grumbled. "I leave you alone for half an hour and you create an even bigger mess." She ripped off the two detention slips and handed one to Stella and the one to Ray. "You both are going to come here tomorrow and clean this up. And I do mean _clean_. I'll see you two tomorrow. You can go now."

The room was a complete mess. Paper airplanes and paper balls littered the floor and boxes and various other items had been knocked over. The skeleton was missing an arm and a leg and the head was askew. The papers, books, pens, and pencils that were on Mrs. Reznick's desk were now scattered all over the ground, along with the garbage in the trash can. Desks were no longer in their rows, but in different places throughout the classroom. If you asked Stella how all of that happened, she wouldn't be able to tell you.

Stella was first out the door, her face still slightly red with anger. She only got to the elevator when the wait for it to come down allowed Ray to catch up with her. "You know what, Yamada?" He asked her rhetorically when he came up beside her. "I have half a mind-"

Stella turned to look at him. "Glad to know you've finally come to terms with."

He glared at her. "Never mind."

"Ra-ay!" A girlish voice called. Stella turned to see Patty coming out of some room, grinning like the idiot Stella knew she was. Ray groaned at the same time Stella did. But, unlike Stella, had to turn to talk to Patty.

Being the ultimate opportunist that she was, Stella ran into the elevator the minute it opened. She quickly hit the button to go up and then hit the button for the doors to close. The last thing she saw before the doors came together was Ray's shocked face. Stella chuckled darkly to herself. That was almost too easy. _For once, _she thought, _I'm actually happy Patty showed up_.

"So how'd the plan go?" Stella asked Olivia over the phone.

"A lot better than I expected, actually."

"Olivia White," Stella said, feigning shock. "Did you seriously doubt my plan?"

"Yes."

"Well, then." _Time for part 2 of the plan, _Stella thought. "Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

She knew Olivia's answer before she told her. "N-No."

"Don't lie to me, Liv."

"OK, fine. I do."

"On…?"

Olivia mumbled something that Stella wasn't able to hear. "What was that?" Stella asked slyly.

"Wen." She mumbled again, slightly louder. Stella could practically _feel _Olivia's blush over the phone.

"That's great! 'Cause I know for a fact he likes you."

"Look, Stella, no he doesn't." She sounded so sad. "Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Stella dropped her phone onto her bed when the dial tone sounded. She flopped down onto her bed after it and screamed into her pillow in frustration. Only _she _would try to set up the two shyest people in the world. She was having better luck with Mo and Charlie. She had convinced Wen and Olivia to leave the two of them at Dante's Pizzeria. And, according to Olivia, when they met up for band practice later on that day, the two of them seemed much closer.

At least one couple was cooperating.

_You're not_, that stupid inner voice told her.

_Shut up! Nobody asked you!_

_You didn't have to._

_Just… go away!_

_Fine. But I'll be back when you least expect it._

She hit herself over the head with the pillow repeatedly. She had to be crazy. There was no other explanation.

School was boring and a waste of time and energy. Stella had spent the whole day "listening" in class, plotting to set her band mates up, and dreading detention. It was bad enough to see Ray during school with a bunch of people around, but to be alone with him for an hour was going to be torture.

Stella had made it to the classroom before Mrs. Reznick and Ray. The sooner it started the sooner it could finish. She had ear buds with her and she planned to drown him out. It would make things more bearable. She had a bud in each ear and her forefinger hovered over the PLAY button. When the door opened and Ray walked in, she almost slammed her finger down on the button and the opening chords of one of Lemonade Mouth's song came pouring out, Olivia's voice covering the sound of his footsteps.

Ray didn't try to talk to her. He just found the seat farthest from her and sat there. Just to annoy him, she started tapping out the rhythm on her desk. He glanced in her direction, but said nothing. After almost twenty minutes, and Mrs. Reznick still hadn't showed, Stella stood up and walked around the room, not really searching for anything, but still looking. And she found something.

On the chalkboard was a note from Mrs. Reznick: _DON'T FORGET TO TIDY UP._ Stella sighed and turned off her music player. "Hey, Beech!" He looked up. She jerked her thumb at the note. "Reznick wants us to clean."

He sneered. "I don't clean."

"I know you don't." She deadpanned. "But, today, you're going to."

"And who's gonna make me? You?" He snorted. "Please."

Stella smirked. This was going to be fun. One didn't have to young, twin brothers and not learn a few things to get them to do what you want. She walked over to him and just stood next to his right shoulder and stared at him.

"Is that all you're gonna do?" He asked.

She gave him a sweet smile full of false intentions. She grabbed his ear and pulled, dragging him up with her. "Ow! Yamada, I happen to need that! Ouch! Would you let go already?"

She dragged him over to Mrs. Reznick's desk. She let his ear go and walked over to what used to be the first row of desks. "Straighten up over there. I'll get the desks."

Ray grumbled throughout the entire detention, but didn't stop cleaning. If he was being honest to himself, Stella terrified him. And, yet, if he would admit it, he still liked her despite that. But, let's face it. This is Ray Beech. He's not going to be honest with himself. Or admit _anything_.

Stella didn't really mind Ray, when he was quiet and _not _insulting her, her friends, or the band. So, safe to say, she rarely tolerated him. But, this time, she didn't care that she was stuck in detention with him. They spent the whole hour poking fun at Brenigan, his segway, and other teachers.

By the time Mrs. Reznick showed up, the classroom was cleaner than it was before Stella and Ray had made the giant mess. She dismissed them after a careful examination of the room. When it was up to her expectations, she let them go.

Surprising herself and Ray, Stella didn't try to run to the elevator and leave him behind. She didn't walk beside him, but she was only a few steps ahead. If he really wanted to, he could easily catch up to her. He wanted to, but he wasn't going to let Stella know that. He was going to keep his pace and pray that Patty had actually gone home today. Every time he got detention, she would find somewhere to wait for him. He never knew where. She changed it every time.

He put his hood up and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Stella saw the movement in the corner of her eye and turned slightly to look at him. Raising an eyebrow, she asked a silent question. _Patty_, he mouthed. She rolled her eyes in response and turned back.

They both froze when a way too familiar voice called out, "Oh, Stella. Have you seen Ray?"

Stella narrowed her eyes at Patty. The girl was one of the most annoying beings she had ever had the displeasure to meet. Stella thought for a minute. She could sell Ray out and leave him to deal with Patty, or she could help him out. Sell…help…sell…help…sell.

_Help._

_Again? Really?_

_I warned you- er, me. Now help him!_

_OK. OK. No need to yell. Sheesh._

She smiled, it coming out a little forced. "I think he's still in detention. You might want to check there."

Patty turned on her heel and stalking down the hall. The second she was out of sight, Stella grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him to the elevator. She pressed the button over and over and over until the resounding _ding _came. She got into it and looked at Ray expectantly. He got in after her.

The ride was silent and awkward. When they finally pulled to a stop, Stella thanked any and all gods that were listening. Before she got too far, Ray called out. "Yamada!"

She turned and looked at him, waiting. He shifted from foot to foot, smiled, and said the one thing she never thought she'd hear him say. "Thanks."

She gave him a small smile and walked out of the school, her thoughts in such a jumble that that little voice didn't make some comment that would really annoy her.

And for the second time that day, Stella Yamada thanked whatever god that would listen.

**A/N: Well, I seem to be writing typing things a lot longer than I expect them to be. I was thinking I was gonna stop this chapter right after I broke 1,000 words, but the ideas kept coming and now I'm, according to Microsoft Word, at 1,575 words. I promise I'm going to try to get this updated much sooner than I have been. Any who, don't forget to vote. We should probably have a new title in the next few chapters. But, until then, vote!**


End file.
